


Мост

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Мост

Это Мост умирающих бабочек,  
Здесь никто не умеет летать.  
Здесь сотни пустующих лавочек,  
Тут не принято громко кричать.

Это Мост умирающих светляков,  
Здесь гаснут надежды лучи.  
Здесь ходят все без оков,  
Но повсюду от них ключи.

Это Мост умирающих насекомых,  
И сюда приходят Умирать.  
Не найдёшь ты тут чувств знакомых.  
Здесь научишься оставлять.


End file.
